


The New Girl

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: The story of your first date with Alex.





	1. Chapter 1

You first see her when you're coming back to the winery from one of Judy's errands. The horses had gotten into the grape fields again, and you are leading them back. As you walk past the front of the manor, you see a girl there, almost a young woman, sitting on the front steps scrolling through her phone. The sight of her takes your breath away- blue and white hair beneath a grey knitted cap despite the warmth of the day, chewed fingernails tapping away on the phone, teeth worrying at her chapped lips. So caught up in this are you that you almost run down the Baroness with the group of horses.

"Watch where you're going!" she snaps at you. You pull your horse up hard, the other three stopping because you have stopped (they are obedient like that), and your cheeks glow. You hope that the pretty girl hadn't seen that. Well, no, pretty isn't the word. You glance back at her, seeing her hair that's slightly frizzy around the edges of her hat, the bitten-down nails, the chapped lips, the makeup that just doesn't look right on her. No, you decide, she isn't pretty. This new girl is... hot.

"Sorry," you say to the Baroness, and she huffs and picks her skirts up as she walks away. You watch her go, your face burning. And then you hear a chuckle, and your heart almost stops when you look down at her. She's shorter than she appeared on the steps, but just as hot up close. So hot, in fact, that you fear you might overheat.

"Don't worry, I've almost run her down a few times, too," says the girl. "That's normal around here."

"Heh, yeah," you say. "I got a little distracted."

"By me?" she asks. Your heart does stop now, and when it does start beating again, it's pounding. You hope that your blush doesn't burst a blood vessel or give you a bleeding nose or something. If that happened in front of her, you might just die of embarrassment. But she laughs, saving you from answering, and clips a lead rope to the bridle of one of the naughty runaways. As she walks away, you let out a shaky breath and click your tongue to get the other two horses to follow you again across the ground in front of the manor and into the stable.

Once all three horses are securely back in their stalls and have been given some water (they were just gorging themselves on grapes, they don't need feeding), you turn around and are quite surprised to find the girl still there.

"Hi," she says, holding out a hand. "I'm Alex, and you must be the new girl." At first you are worried about your dirty hands, dirt under the nails from helping out in the vineyard, but Alex takes your dirty hand in her one and shakes it, smiling at you. You hope that she can't feel how clammy your hand is.

"Hi," you say, and manage to say your name, despite how your tongue is determined to tie itself into knots. She repeats it, and you feel like you just might melt.

"So, I haven't seen you around here before," says Alex, her hands in the pockets of her cargo pants with the thumbs sticking out. "You must be the new girl, then?" You nod.

"I just started here a few days ago," you say. Alex smirks.

"And I see they've already got you doing all the dirty work," says Alex. You blush, hiding your hands behind your back, but Alex only smiles.

"It's okay, they work everyone here pretty hard, except for the people who actually have jobs here," says Alex with a roll of her eyes. You laugh, and when she smiles, her eyes light up.

"Hey, do you wanna go for a ride?" asks Alex. "We can grab some wine out of the cellar if you want." You gasp.

"But isn't that stealing?" you ask, lowering your voice so that Judy, who is standing just outside, doesn't hear you.

"I like to see it as getting a bonus," says Alex. "You saved many grapes from the bellies of horses, the least you can get out of it in return is some of the product that can be made thanks to your help."

"I guess," you say, though you are worried. There are many stables on Jorvik that you could work at, and Moorland Stables always needs your help, but you know that getting caught stealing from your employer would not only see you fired but also see you get a bad reference by the Baroness in the future. Everyone will know that you stole wine, you just know it.

"Hey, relax," says Alex, taking your hands in hers, and, though your heartbeat goes into orbit when she does this, you do relax. "It'll be fine, I've done it loads of times."

"Are you even old enough to drink?" you ask, and then worry that it was the wrong question to ask. Isn't asking a lady her age rude? Or maybe she'll take offense, or maybe...

"Ha, nah, I might still be in high school, but I'm a senior and I've had to repeat a few classes," says Alex. "I'm nineteen."

"Oh," you say, and you're not sure why that knowledge makes you blush more.

"So I'm legal," says Alex, and now, you're pretty sure that she's trying to kill you by blushing or giving you a heart attack. She winks at you, and now you are certain of it.

"Oh," you say again, your fingers immediately going to your hair. Alex watches, and your legs begin to shake.

"I'll just go grab that wine," says Alex, and walks off. You wiggle your fingers after her, and then, you collapse on a haybale. Your legs feel like wet spaghetti noodles, but a feeling of happiness spreads through you. When Alex returns, she is carrying a bottle of water, which she hands to you.

"Thanks," you say, and swallow half the bottle after uncapping it.

"You looked thirsty," says Alex, and you are glad that you weren't drinking when she said that, because that makes you both laugh.

"So, where are we going?" you ask once you're rehydrated a little. You are washing your hands at the faucet outside the stable, picking the dirt out from beneath your nails like you would pick dirt and rocks out of your horse's hooves.

"The Golden Fields are pretty nice this time of year," says Alex. "Actually, they're always nice. But it's kinda hot out and I don't want you to overheat, so let's go to the Hollow Woods instead? Or maybe Everwind Fields, that way you have the wide open fields or the forest. Up to you, really." She shrugs.

"I'm new here," you say, blushing as you stand up and look around for something to dry your hands on. Alex unties a green flannel shirt from around her waist and hands it to you. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead, on a day like today, it'll dry long before I have to wear it," says Alex.

"Okay," you say, and take it. You try not to get too caught up in the fact that she gave you an item of her clothing. While you dry your hands, Alex starts talking again.

"Actually, now that I think about it, Everwind Fields sounds good," says Alex. "The grass there is all lush and green, and there's a nice picnic spot. Pretty romantic, don't you think?"

"U-um," you say, and Alex twists the tap on, wets her hands, and puts them on your very warm cheeks.

"Let's go," says Alex, and you get to your shaky feet from your crouching position, wondering if you're dressed enough or ready. But maybe Alex won't mind. And immediately, you worry that it's wrong of you to think like that. Just because Alex is a tomboy, it doesn't mean that she can't like nice things. She is wearing makeup, after all. Maybe she wanted to catch your eye. That thought makes you grin, and you skip into the stables to get your horse ready.

The two of you ride out of the winery, and you think that Alex looks a little odd on her white horse. It's almost like she isn't used to it, as she keeps having to adjust herself. It is almost as though she is used to riding a shorter horse. But she makes sure to keep the wine bottle safely hidden in her saddlebag, despite the way they are bulging. You suddenly feel like you should have brought something. But you are new to the dating scene, despite having had crushes on many girls before.

For some reason, Alex chuckles as the two of you pass the oil fields at a safe distance, you wrinkling your nose at the stench of the oil that soaks the ground. But, once you get past that eyesore, you can see gorgeous green fields rolling out in front of you.

"How are you at jumping?" asks Alex.

"Not bad," you say, though you've only jumped a few small fences since Justin taught you. That feels like so long ago, there's just been so much to do.

"Normally I'm good, but not on this horse," says Alex. "I'm not really used to it, the poor boy." She pets her horse's neck, looking sad for a moment. You decide not to ask about what happened to her old horse, for that would surely spoil the mood.

So, rather than jumping over the fence, the two of you ride around it, just in time to miss the bulldozer that drives up and down the road. Alex glares back at it, but then she looks ahead and smiles.

"This looks like a good spot," says Alex, riding towards a little patch of grass that's half in sunlight and half in the shade of the Hollow Woods trees. You have to agree with that, and you smile as you dismount and take a seat on the picnic blanket that Alex spreads out. She takes out some food as well, and sits the wine bottle in the sunny side of the blanket. Alex sits across from you, and your heart races at her smile.

"It's really nice here," you say.

"Just in this little spot or Jorvik in general?" asks Alex. "Actually, how long have you been here?"

"I just came to this part of Jorvik for the summer program," you say. "But I'm really liking it here so far. There are some weird things, but there are also some really beautiful things." You wonder if it would be cheesy to say that one of the beautiful things was her. But Alex is not beautiful, not that there is anything wrong with that. She is hot, just like you are feeling hot despite sitting in the shade.

"Yes, there are," says Alex, and, before you can move or even blink, she leans across and kisses you on the lips. You don't pull away, even as you feel yourself freeze.

When Alex pulls away, she smiles at you, but you want more. You try to speak, but only a squeak comes out.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you," says Alex.

"Me too," you say quickly, before your tongue can twist itself into knots again. Alex grins and kisses you again. This time, you are ready for the kiss, and your fingers play with the ends of Alex's hair. It is so much softer than you expected. Her lips are chapped, but you don't care. You are just happy to have them on your own, and Alex's hand on your back is gentle. There are a few kisses before she pulls away, and you feel like you are floating on air.

"And now, we feast," says Alex, and turns to get the bread and fruit and cheese out of the picnic basket that was somehow squashed into one of her saddlebags. You are still touching your lips, and Alex smiles and kisses your cheek.

Here, on the edge of Hollow Woods with Alex sitting in front of you eating, it feels so far away from the stables, and the winery, and naughty horses and dirty nails. And, when the day grows chillier and the shadows lengthen, Alex scoots around to sit beside you with her arm wrapped around you and her flannel draped over your shoulders like a jacket. Despite the meagre warmth the flannel brings, you are still plenty warm just from Alex being so close to you. And your heart feels like it is full of light and joy.


	2. The First Time You Lay With Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Alex get a little more intimate.

The first time you go into Alex's bedroom that she's renting at the manor, you are nervous. Surely, being in her bedroom is a personal and intimate thing? But Alex walks over to the stack of DVDs that she has set up beside the TV, and crouches down to look through them. Her knees crack, which makes you wince slightly, but then you are distracted by the swell of muscles in her legs, and why are you looking at her butt? You blush, looking away before she can see you staring.

"Come on," she beckons you. "Help me pick a movie." You walk over to her, crouching down beside her. Alex puts a hand on your leg, perilously close to your inner thigh, and you are quite sure that your blood pressure has skyrocketed. Your mouth goes dry as she looks at you with hunger in her eyes, and you have never wanted anything so badly in your life. You want her hand to travel further up and to the right, you want her fingers in the wetness that you can feel soaking your panties, you want her to do something about this ache in your pussy.

"Um," you say, your voice breathier than you wanted it to be. You swallow, even though you can feel your heart in your throat.

"Or we can Jorflix and chill," says Alex, her voice a little husky with want. "Or, um..." It's quite clear to both of you that the sexual tension is so thick that it's choking you. It's choking her, too, and you can smell it. You want to bury your face in it, and that thought makes you tremble slightly in anticipation. Now, Alex does move her hand closer, and your breath hitches.

"Or you can take me right here and we can decide later," you blurt out, and Alex grins. It looks almost predatory.

"You know what? I like that idea better," says Alex, and she cups you through your pants with her hand and kisses you. Your heart races, and you moan into the kiss as Alex presses her hand a little harder into you, her fingers kneading slightly. You fall back, your knees giving out, but Alex has an arm behind you to catch you. She almost accidentally headbutts you, and you both laugh. Even though her fingers are still kneading at your pussy, and you needed your pants off yesterday. Alex continues kissing you as you lay on the ground, one hand in your hair while the other is still busy pleasuring you, and you finally manage to get one arm up to put your hand under her tunic. Alex is exactly as toned as you thought she would be, and she shivers slightly as your fingers ghost up the skin of her side and finger the edge of her bra.

"Can I?" you ask.

"As long as they don't hit you in the face," says Alex, and you laugh again. But then you feel Alex's fingers tugging at the button on your pants, and the sound of your zipper being undone is the loudest thing in the room. The thinner piece of cotton is by now soaked with your wetness, but Alex just grins and moves her head down. The feeling of her tongue stroking over the soaked fabric makes you keen, and she grins but leaves you hanging.

"I'm not sure what to do," you say, blushing, as Alex helps you to your feet. Your legs are shaking, and you can barely stand, but fortunately, Alex takes you over to the bed, holding your hand and stroking her thumb over the back of it. 

"Don't worry, I'm a pro," Alex says, sitting on the bed and pulling you down beside her. She kisses you again, and this time, it is her fingers that stroke you through your panties. You moan into the kiss, parting your legs. Alex struggles to move her fingers now, so you curse and get off the bed to pull your pants off. Alex watches, and you see her fingers rubbing herself through her panties through the gap of her unzipped cargo pants.

"There," you say, and, in an instant, Alex is kissing you again, her fingers rubbing you through your panties as your legs part to get more. Alex only pulls away for a moment to pull your shirt off, and then, she is kissing you again, her fingers that aren't busy pleasuring you unhooking your bra. This is easy to take off, and she lowers her head to suck at one of your nipples. You moan, arching your back, and Alex takes this opportunity to slip a finger beneath the elastic of your panties. Now, you are almost speechless with how good it feels to have those calloused fingers touching you, while Alex's tongue makes circles around your nipple and makes you let out little cries of pleasure.

"Can I just take these off?" Alex asks, and you nod, your saliva-slick nipple hardening in the sudden cooler air. You lift your hips to help Alex remove your panties, and then, you part your legs so that Alex can get at your pussy better. She slips one finger inside you at first, and you moan at how easy it is. Alex moves the finger around, and you move your hips to get more friction, so Alex starts rubbing your clit with her thumb. She kisses you again so that you moan into her mouth, and your fingers clutch at the pulled-back, rumpled sheets of her bed, wishing that you could dig your fingers into something else. But you are in too much ecstasy right now to move, hardly able to breathe. You break away from the kiss before you pass out, panting in a futile attempt to get your breath back.

"Alex," you moan, arching your back and trying to ground yourself with your fingers.

"Oh, sorry," says Alex, and laughs. "It's a bit tricky to get the breathing right to start with, but you'll get it eventually." You nod, panting, and moan as Alex slips in another finger.

As Alex brings you closer to your orgasm, you get a little bolder, and move your fingers down to Alex's pussy, rubbing her through her panties at first and fingering the elastic in a silent inquiry.

"Go ahead," says Alex, her brown eyes a much darker shade with lust, and you tug at the hem of her pants.

"I need to- ah-" You shudder as Alex firmly massages your clit, but she gets the message anyway.

"But that would mean removing my fingers," says Alex, a hint of a tease in her voice.

"Don't care, just let me touch you," you say, and, when Alex removes that pressure on your clit, you immediately regret your decision. Your pussy aches, and you give in to the urge to finger yourself while Alex takes her pants and underwear off. She watches you for a moment, rubbing herself, and your pleasure only mounts at this mutual masturbation. When Alex reaches over and joins her fingers with yours, rubbing your clit while your fingers pound your pussy, you moan and almost climax immediately. Alex is there to catch you again as your back arches, and your cries of pleasure are the loudest thing in the room as she lies you down on the bed. But then, denying your pleasure once again and yet increasing it at the same time, Alex moves down your body and begins to lap up your juices. She grins as you cry out in pleasure, and then her wicked tongue goes to work, flicking your clit and twisting around inside you to bring you over the edge again and again.

"Okay, now you can do me," says Alex once you are nothing more than a limp, twitching form on the bed.

"I don't know if I can," you say, your breath still coming in pants as you try to get over the pleasure that you just experienced. It pays to have a seasoned lover, as it turns out.

But, when Alex leans back and parts her legs, revealing her pussy to you, you manage to first stroke it with your fingers and then slip a finger in. You're not entirely sure what you're doing, so you just do what you usually do to yourself. What you have been doing to yourself a lot more lately, to thoughts of Alex pleasuring you or watching you. A few times, you'd considered filming yourself and sending the video or even just pictures or naughty texts to Alex, but you didn't. Now, you wonder if maybe that would have made this happen a lot sooner, or if the sexual tension needed to boil over in just this way.

But you don't think about this right now. Instead, your fingers are busy inside Alex, and your heart leaps as she moans. Now, you do unfasten her bra, and you knead one of the large breasts that have featured oh so often in your dreams. You try to kiss her as well, but you are paying so much attention to what your hands are doing that you miss her mouth entirely and instead kiss her nose. Alex grins and tries to kiss your properly, but your heads bump together, and you worry that a nose has been broken. But there is no blood, though there should be, considering the way your heart is pounding and the blush that you know has spread down your neck.

"Sorry," you say, and Alex just laughs and kisses your properly for a moment before she pulls away to move your hand in a little closer to her pussy.

"Go deeper," says Alex, smiling at you. "I like it deep." Your heart pounds, and you do what she says, slipping your fingers in as deep as they'll go and hooking them. "Oh, fuck," Alex moans, and you are sure that you hear your name as you hook your fingers again and try to rub them against this spot that seems to bring Alex so much pleasure. She definitely says your name once you stop kneading her breast and instead slip your other hand down to rub her clit. Alex leans back against the pillows, which are piled up for probably this exact reason, and the thought of you touching Alex where she was touching herself earlier brings heat flooding to your pussy again. Even though you know that one more orgasm will probably knock you out entirely, you want more.

"Can you touch me again?" you ask Alex, your heart in your mouth now.

"I dunno, my fingers might be a bit tired," Alex teases. "You're tired too, I can see it."

"Please," you say, and your pussy gives a throb at the thought that you are just about to give voice to. "I want us to come together. At the same time."

"Oh," says Alex, and a wicked grin spreads across her face. "Well, good thing I'm close."

And, though you are definitely verging on exhaustion, Alex's fingers on your clit still feel as magical as that first time. You are a little dry now, so Alex puts her fingers in your mouth, and the taste of yourself makes your mouth water. Her fingers return to your clit and start rubbing, and you keep up your own pace of fucking Alex with your fingers while the others rub her clit. You are pretty sure that this is nowhere near as good as what Alex has just done to you, but she seems to be enjoying it anyway. At least, judging by the sounds she's making, and the way her fingers slip slightly on your clit, and the way her eyes close.

"Harder," says Alex, her eyes staring straight into your own even as her fingers rub you to a tingling near-climax. Your pussy throbs again, and you kiss her once with your fingers deep inside her before you go harder as she asked. She cries out and her legs twitch, and, to your slight disappointment, your orgasm is nowhere near as strong as you reach your climax seconds later and collapse on top of Alex. She looks up at you, panting, her legs and pussy still twitching, while you cannot summon the strength to bring her over the edge again.

"Sorry," you say, panting.

"It's okay," says Alex, giving you a kind smile. "For your first time, that was great."

"But it took me ages," you say. "And you only came once, while I came..." You can't even come up with a number, they all seemed to blend together.

"Well, apart from the fact that I just came a few hours ago," says Alex, and you feel a thrill of satisfaction at knowing that you were right. She chuckles at the look of delight on your face. "But hey, now I'll have the memories of this to keep me going next time." You grin, and lazily share a kiss with her. You will probably sleep here, but Alex doesn't seem to mind. After all, she has that stack of DVDs to watch if she gets bored, and she is already pulling the covers up over you. You are glad for this, as your body is cooling down after all of that excitement. She gives you one last kiss before she gets out of bed and heads to the shower. 

The last thing you hear before falling asleep is the shower running, and your last sleepy thought is that you should join her. But you are just done. Oh so satisfied and happy beyond belief, but exhaustion has you in its grip, and it won't let go until you sleep. At least you will have good dreams.


End file.
